7 Years of Hell
by Jezreelsama
Summary: Sequel to Erza's Desire. When the core members of the Fairytail guild dissapeared Tenrou Island , the rest of the Fairytail members had to move on. But this time they have Jellal on their side. Would things be any different?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I have made some changes to the story...cause i don't really like it so here is the newer one.**

**Hello! This story is the sequel of Erza's Desire. It can be read alone… but some scenes might make you a little confused…cause sometimes I do link my story to the previous story that I wrote (Erza Desire)… **

**Anyways thank you those that liked Erza's Desire… I'm really very glad that you like it and I hope this story would be to your liking too. **

**Btw this story will have linkage to the manga so… you dun like spoilers…u know what to do.**

* * *

January 16 X784

Mest eyes widened when he saw the destruction of Tenrou Island. They were still on the island, they were still in there. He screamed as he tried to run forward.

Lahar grabbed him, "Stop it…"

"No. No. No. NO!" Mest cried out, "It was not supposed to be like this! They were coming… They were coming!"

"Mest! It is too late!" Lahar held on to him tighter.

"They were coming…I saw them running! I saw them coming back here…Why did they go back? Why?" Mest fell to the ground, the pain and guilt was killing him.

"It is okay…if there are survivors, we would find them…" Lahar said, his voice trembled a little, he knew that no one could possibly survive that attack.

"It is my fault…if…if I had dragged them to the ship… they would be with us now!" Mest cried.

"Be reasonable! It is not your fault! You could not possibly drag any of them if they wanted to stay on the island." Lahar shouted as he motioned his men to take off.

When they reached their destination, Mest walked away, his head hung low.

"Where are you going? We have not fully taken care of your wounds." Lahar called out.

Mest turned around slowly, his eyes blanked from any emotion. In a monotonous voice he answered, "I owe the rest of the Fairy Tail an explanation, don't I?"

Jellal was partying with the rest of the guild, they were betting who would become an S class mage and how would they welcome them when they return when Mest walked in.

They all fell silent and glared when they saw the stranger that was once their 'friend'.

Mest ignored theirs glares as he looked down to the floor guiltily and whispered, "I'm sorry… "

Jellal started to feel something was amissed.

"What are you sorry for? Tricking us?" Bisca asked coldy.

He hesitated before speaking again, "Your friends…"

Jellal paled, he could not mean… No anything but that…Please anything but that…

He gulped as a memory of Erza flashed across his mind.

"_I'll be back in a week and we will be together again" Erza laughed as she held his hand as a sign of promie._

"They are gone…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Hi Hi! This is the second chapter where the story really begins… actually this story would be quite short…8 chapter maybe?**

**I have made some changes because it was like weird so maybe this would be clearer and nicer?**

* * *

Year X784

Jellal could not believe his ears when Mest was telling what had happen. Though he knew about Zeref but he never expected that Zeref would ever be on Tenrou Island…Wasn't he supposed to dead or sealed up somewhere? How did Zeref manage to get onto the island and cause Erza and her friends to disappear? How could he…How did he…

"We need to find them…" Macao whispered, as he stumbled out of the guild.

"We need to find Levy…" Droy whimpered as he stood up. Jet also got up together with him.

Soon everyone was moving out to search for their missing friends.

They took a boat over to Tenrou Island only to see an empty vast sea. Any traces of an island ever existing in that area was gone.

Jellal closed his eyes, his mind was telling him that Erza could not have survive because if something had managed to blow the island away, then how could his Erza ever survive it. But his heart and soul could feel that Erza was still alive…somewhere…

"Natsu! Gray! Erza! Lucy! Cana! Levy!" Bisca shouted.

"LEVY!" Jet and Droy both shouted out.

But they were both greeted by silence.

"We need to get underwater… Maybe we could find more clues there…" Alzack whispered.

"We would help you with that." A voice called out.

They all turned and saw Lahar, Mest and his men.

"Please do not be alarmed. We are here to help you… Please trust us on this matter, we will do our best to search for them" Lahar forced a smile before turning to his men to give his command on what to do.

But night time had to come…

"You should all take a rest, we can continue on tomorrow." Lahar advised the group, seeing how fatigue and how down they were, not to mention in the darkness there was nothing much that they can do.

The tired guild was then forced to rest, hoping to find some clue to the whereabouts of the rest of the guild.

Before they knew it, the news of the missing Fairy Tail was spread throughout the country and many guilds came to offer their help…but it was useless… Not even a thread could be found…. it was like they had simply disappeared.

Half a year came and past, one by one the guilds stopped helping….even the Magic Council soon gave up. But Fairy Tail did not, instead they double up their search, only to realise that their money was already depleted, forcing them to halt their entire search.

"This is really bad…we are like broke…" Macao frowned as he face palmed, "We have stopped doing any form of quests to search for them and without them, the money won't flow in..."  
Bisca and Alzack looked nodded to each other. Bisca then got up and smiled, "The both of us will go and do some work… we will do our best to support the search so that you guys can just focus on searching for them"

"When I say broke… I mean we don't even have enough money to pay for our daily expenses."

"We need a new guild master too… We have already gone without a guild master for more than half a year…" Lavi said.

"Yes we would need a new guild master too…Being without a master is bad for a guild." Wakaba commented.

"Then do we vote for a new guild master now?" Macao asked.

Everyone in the guild nodded their heads.

Romeo ran into the guild glaring at everyone, screaming, "THEY ARE NOT DEAD! THEYARE NOT DEAD! WE DON'T NEED A NEW GUILD MASTER WHEN THE CURRENT MASTER IS STILL ALIVE!"

"Romeo you got to accept that they might just never come back. We are just preparing for the worst." Macao sighed.

"SHUT UP! They are not dead! They are not!" He cried.

Jellal closed his eyes only to see a memory of Erza.

"_Jellal, while I'm gone, take care of the guild for me. Don't let anyone misbehave okay?" Erza smiled and she gave him a gentle kiss._

He walked towards Romeo. He looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Jellal gave a sad smile as he gave Romeo a comforting hug. Jellal then whispered into his ears, "Don't cry… we got to be strong. So when they come back, the guild would still be standing tall and strong. "

Romeo hugged Jellal back as he nodded in the crook of Jellal's neck.

"I….I will be strong…So when Nastu…when everyone returns I would be able to stand on an equal ground with them…Maybe even be able to fight alongside with them…Maybe even protect them." He clutched onto Jellal tightly.

Jellal stroked the boy's hair, "That is correct… so smile and live your life happily, don't make them worried for you."

Romeo nodded and detached himself from Jellal, he forced a smile, "Jellal…Thank you…"

With two heavy feet Romeo left the guild.

Jellal got up and saw everyone staring at him in amazement. Jellal cleared his throat, "About the new guild master…I think that Macao would be rather suitable for the job… After all, he been leading us and taking care of everything since they…" Jellal bit his lips to prevent any emotions from showing, "disappeared…"

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Macao.

"Wait wait WAIT! This does not make any sense; I mean I am not powerful at all! Don't you think someone would be more suitable for this job?"

"Sadly…you are the most suitable one for the title…with your age and all" Wakaba said bluntly.

Jellal cleared his throat. "He means with your experience and leadership skills."

"So let's just take Macao as our master." Lavi smiled.

Everyone in the guild nodded once again, leaving Macao no place to argue.

Macao sighed, "Fine…I'll just go see to the loans…Meanwhile, you guys better get some jobs to do, or we are dead."

Jellal looked at the normal quest board, only to realise that the amount they receive would take years before they could continue on with the search. He needed to continue the search for Erza as quickly as possible. He did not want to delay any more time being apart from Erza. He had already wasted more than eight years of his life…he did not want to waste it anymore, and life without Erza was a life wasted

Jellal walked away from the normal quest board and went to the S class quest board.

"Jellal! You are not an S class mage…An S class quest is forbidden for us..." Bisca warned.

"Desperate situations calls for desperate actions, don't you think?" Jellal forced a smiled and he tore out the highest paying reward from the board.

The people in the guild paled, Alzack shouted, "Jellal… Do not be crazy… That is a quest that even Gildart had failed."

Jellal stared at the paper he had just torn out. He chuckled bitterly. He had wanted to wait for Erza to return before he did any quest…But it was an impossible wish now. Maybe this was retribution for his past sins? If he died…maybe Erza would come back?

He looked up and saw a memory of an angry Erza grabbing his collar,

"_What bullshit are you talking about? If death is easier then live! You owe me! You owe me eight years of pain and suffering! Don't you dare talk about death! Live for me if you have to… " She slowly released her grip, "Don't leave me…"_

But Erza had already left him…Erza was no longer here. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, Erza was still still alive. His Erza would come back to him one day…one day…until the day he sees that she is safe, he would not die.

"I promise I won't die…" Jellal replied and he took off for his quest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm so sorry! The updates for the story may be abit slow due to the fact that my school is crazy. I mean what kind of school gives you one set of exam and then after all the suffering we had endured, another set of exams is given almost immediately. They always tell us to have better time management, Geezs, they should set good examples before correcting us. **

**Erm…here is a warning, after much thinking and planning, those that never read Erza desire would be very confused…Because I would link the story to both the Manga and Erza desire…**

**Those that read it, Yippie! Continue reading!**

**P.S. I may have some wrong information**

* * *

Year X785

Jellal step into the dungeon he was supposed to conquer before he could move on. The whole place was a wreck with holes leading him straight to the end of the dungeon. He raised a brow as he walked through the holes, the dungeon was totally silent. Not a monster or creature in sight. He sighed, as he walked out of the dungeon. That was the 2nd last dungeon he was supposed to clear…and he had not even fought one battle…

* * *

Romeo knew the guild was heavily in debt, he could see the fear and weariness in his father's eyes every time he comes home. He wanted to help but he did not know how. As in whom should he learn his magic from? He originally wanted to learn from Natsu but he was gone. So many of them…all the strong ones were gone… Even Master…

Romeo sighed as he walked towards the guild, how he miss them…

"WHAT? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE NEEDED THAT MONEY?"

Romeo froze at the voice of his father, his father never sound so desperate and angry before.

"I know…I'm sorry …The next job will be the perfect one for me, I promise I'll complete the next one..." Nab replied, his voice filled with guilt.

Romeo scoffed, Nab would never be able to find a perfect job. He knew that Nab was one of those draining the guilds money. Last time, it was not matter because of the vast amount of S class mage and Natsu and his gang bringing in tremendous amount of money…Now they could finally see how much Nab was causing the guild to lose money. Romeo heard his father's loud voice again. "RELAX? HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO RELAX WHEN FAIRYTAIL IS ABOUT TO BE FINISH! GONE! "

Romeo stiffened, what did his father mean by Fairytail was going to be finshed, was his father going to closed down Fairytail? No he would never allow that!

"Bisca and Alzack are bring back the money right?"

Romeo shook his head, The couple would not be back till next month.

"They are not coming back till next month! We need the money now!" Macao snapped.

"Jellal? What about Jellal? He might be coming back soon with the reward money…" Nab asked with a desperate voice.

Romeo closed his eyes to remember Jellal's face. He was gone for half a year , and there was still no news of him…Some of the members in the guild were already thinking that he had died.

"Gildart could not even complete that quest; what makes you think that he would be able to complete it?"

Romeo nodded his head in silent agreement, how could anyone beat Gildart the strongest mage in Fairytail?

Romeo heard footsteps and immediately went into hiding before anyone sees him. Nobody ever reveals anything to him, fearing that he might get even more depressed but he already knew everything. He knew that Fairytail were losing members, He knew that Fairytail ranking had fallen off the chart. He knew that Fairytail did not have the money for anything anymore.

He knew everything but he can't do anything…

A man wearing a stripe suit and pants went past him and entered the guild confidently his face was cleanly shaved and his lip was a thick as a fish mouth.

"Good morning, Macao, my name is Banaboster." The unknown man greeted politely.

"What is it that you want?" He heard his father asked wearily.

"I heard that your guild was having some….financial problem. I hope to be of help to save your guild." The man said.

"How?" Nab asked, his voice was full of naïve hope.

"Loaning you the money of course! The interest is ten per cent per month. I'll leave to you to think it through." The man replied as he walked out of the guild, he had a sinister smile on his face that made Romeo shivered.

Wakaba walked past the unknown man and stared at him in puzzlement before walking into the guild. Romeo was about to reveal himself when he heard Wakaba said, "I know about the situation that we are facing…and how we cannot afford to keep this building anymore. So I found a place that we could use as our guild, but it is near the edge of the town."

Romeo was stunned, how could Wakaba even say such a thing. The guild is their home, how could they move.

"Yes…You are quite right… I think we need to move…There is simply not enough money to sustain this building anymore."

He could not believe his ears, his father actually agreed to moving the guild! How could they betray Fairytail like that? Fairytail was their home; even if it was their last breath they should defend it!

He dashed into the guild, shocking the people inside.

"Romeo? What are you doing here?" Macao asked, his voice shaking alittle.

"We cannot move!" Romeo declared.

"Romeo…you see…Fairytail…is not doing too well…" Wakaba tried to explain.

Romeo shook his head, he did not understand, if Natsu was here he would defend this place till his last breath. He would never let money be an obstacle, what more let money problems take it away.

"Natsu, everyone worked so hard to build this guild and you are just going to give up on it?" Romeo asked coldly, his glares directed at his father.

"Romeo it is not that simple…"

"I get it…You would not even try to save our home…" Romeo said bitterly and left, leaving his guilt ridden father behind.

* * *

It took a week before Banaboster set up a guild called Twilight Ogre in Magnolia. Fairytail wanted to defend their position, they wanted to fight them and show them that Fairytail was still going strong…But Macao stopped them saying that they have no rights to stop them. That was when everyone in the guild realise that Macao had borrowed money from them in order to keep Fairytail going.

Everyone tried to chip in some money to pay back Twilight ogre but the interest was too high and the amount was too big, they could not handle it and soon came the day when Twilight Ogre came and they no longer have any money to return them. They wreck the guild and beat up some of the guild members for the sheer pleasure of it. No one stood up to fight, because they simply could not.

They moved to a tavern at the edge of the town. The tavern was the only place that did not need a to pay a rent.

Even more people started to leave Fairytail, as they did not want to be associated with it, just the name itself would bring scornful looks and jeers. Not to mention Twilight Ogre people. Soon only a few loyal members were left.

"This cannot go on." Alzack said, "We have to fight back!"

"Yes, we cannot keep giving our hard earned money to them." Bisca said as she looked at Macao, "I know that we have enough power to win them."

"It is not that I do not want to fight, but we do owe them money…" Macao replied grimly.

"They made it in a way that we would never be able to return them!" Alzack slammed his hands on the table, his eyes shining with anger.

"Alzack…Calm down…" Bisca cooed.

Romeo got up and stared at his father, "So we are going to let Twilight Ogre trash us?"

Macao looked away in guilt.

"I always thought you were a hero…Now I know, you are just a coward!" Romeo yelled as he ran out, before he could run out, the members in Twilight Ogre slammed the door down, shocking Romeo as he stood directly in front of them.

"Romeo!" Bisca shouted as she ran forward to get Romeo out of the way.

"Yo, what do we have here?" A man with black poofy hair asked with a scary grin on his face, he reached out to touch Romeo's hair, "A cute fella aren't you?"

Romeo stared in horror at the man before him, he have not learned any magical powers and would not be able to defend himself.

"Teebo, leave him alone." Macao warned.

"Why?" Teebo smiled as he suddenly gripped hard onto Romeo's hair, causing Romeo to scream out in pain, "Your payment is due. Where is it? Hurry before I hurt this cute little boy."

"Stop it! We still need more time!" Bisca shouted.

"Yea, leave the boy alone." Jet said coldly.

Teebo laughed as he lifted Romeo up, "Time? I'm afraid that would come at a price…"

"Stop it! Don't hurt him! Please!" Macao begged.

"Then I want the money in front of me." Teebo demanded.

"But we don't have the money…" Wakaba whispered.

The air was suddenly heavy and scary as a man with blue hair walked in. The man stared at the Members in Twilight Ogre and then to Romeo.

"J…Je…Jellal!" Reedus stuttered.

Jellal threw a stack of money at them, "Release the boy."

Teebo reluctantly released Romeo and he immediately ran to Jellal for safety.

"This is enough for today. Don't forget your next payment is due next month." Teebo growled as him and his team left.

"Jellal…You came back. Did you complete the quest?" Bisca asked.

Jellal nodded, he looked around the run down tavern and sighed "I take it that we are heavily in debt?"

He shook his head when everyone would not look at him in the eye, "Leave it to me, I'll settle it."

Everyone stared in awe at the man that had not return for more than 9 months walked out of the guild.

* * *

**Yup...Was going to make it longer but there was no time so this is it... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys…..Seriously sorry for the long update…School has been draining my time and energy, I could not even think properly for a while…Finally it has ended…well not really ended but more on holidays id finally here ended. **

**Anyways thank you all for reading this story and supporting Erza desire too! I'm glad that you like the story… Hopefully you will like this story too, even though there is very little of Erza…T_T **

**Do they have cheque in Fairytail? Oo …Oh well….**

**Okay onwards to the story!**

**P.s :There is an original character…**

* * *

Jellal was smiling… a little too sweetly for Banaboster comfort. He had heard many stories of the man sitting in front of him. How he had defeated Zeref's demons and recently he had even completed a high ranking quest that many had failed. He knew that this man would either be the best ally or the worst enemy and he don't intend to make him an enemy.

Banaboster forced a smile, "I thought that the next payment would be due next month?"

"I like to settle things fast…Especially a debt; they are a must to repay. So how much does Fairytail owe you?" Jellal said amiably.

Banaboster panicked a little, he did not want to lose hold over Fairytail, what if they suddenly recover their bearings and became stronger? Then Twilight Ogre would be in trouble.

"Ha Ha Ha!" He forced a laugh, he needed a plan to make a debt that even Jellal cannot pay, then he would force Jellal to join their guild, he chuckled at his intelligence.

He lied confidently"50 million."

The people in Twilight Ogre chuckled

Jellal eyes widened in shock, "Really?"

"Yes, of course! Counting in the interest and time used to chase those little fairies down, it is 50 million." Banaboster grinned, he was sure that Jellal would be his men by the end of the day, "If you cannot pay such a big sum, I would make a huge sacrifice and take someone from the guild as payment, but the someone must be you."

Jellal nodded as took out a piece of paper, "50 million, and now to minus out the amount that you owe us."

Banaboster turned white, "What are you talking about?"

"Are you trying to avoid paying us, huh?!" Teebo shouted, along with.

"Furnitures and the buildings…Don't you know they all cost money? So when you destroy one of them, you pay for them." Jellal smiled charmingly, "So let's see…One wooden table cost…"

"Wait! Wait! WAIT!" Banaboster tried to stop him but Jellal kept counting and the money owed kept dwindling, till the debt was left with 20million.

Banaboster smiled nervously, "There is still 20 million that you got to pay…"

Jellal tilted his head innocently, "I'm not done counting. You were so willing to use humans as payments, so the hurt that you cost to our guild must be calculated. The bruises on Macao face, and hurting Romeo…How do you think I would calculate?"

"You!" Banaboster's face grew redder and redder.

"I'LL BEAT YOU UP AND MAKE YOU AN EXAMPLE TO ALL THE STINKING FAIRIES!" Teebo shouted and ran forward to attack Jellal.

"ATTACK!"

Everyone in the guild started running towards Jellal.

Jellal sighed as he casually slammed Teebo's face onto the table in front of him, shocking everyone in the guild. He sighed once again as he stood up and glanced at the guild members who are still standing frozen in their spots.

"Does anyone still wish to challenge me?"

Jellal walked out of the guild perfectly fine and healthy, while the people inside…well…let's say that they are healthier before they met him.

He thought they would not attack him after they had seen a little of his power…sadly he was wrong…

Now he could only hope that this incident would not lead to something worse…such as them reporting to the magic council and have them targeting him again. He doubt he could ever fully escape from the magic council, especially now when he no longer have the protection of Makarov.

He stopped when he was outside of Fairyhill. The building stood as tall as ever but not as majestic as before. In fact, it was quite run down and abandoned as everyone had already moved to somewhere cheaper. He smiled bitterly as memories of him and Erza flashed across his mind. He remembered baking a cake together with her... where they kissed… And the cake tasted like shit…he walked in and went towards Erza's room… The whole building smelled of dust and dirt…No one have the time and money to clean this place anymore. He walked to her room and was greeted by rows and rows of her armours.

He touched the armours one by one as he walked to the bed; he remembered sleeping here when he had lost his memories. He lies down onto the bed, remembering how they had snuggled together in the same bed.

Erza had always protected him, doing her best to keep him from danger, yet he was not there to protect her… If he had gone to the island…would Erza be with him? Would Erza still be alive?

He hated this, not knowing if she was alive or dead…

If she had died, he would have died along with her. If she is alive, he would do his best to save her.

Erza Scarlet…. The one that brings all of his joy in his life…

Jellal felt tears flowing down his face as he desperately tried to wipe them away.

"Erza…If you don't come back soon…I'll really die…" He whispered as he curled himself up on the bed, and cried himself to sleep.

The next day, Jellal dragged himself up from the bed and went out...His eyes were red and swollen and his body felt tired to the bones. He stretched and walked out of the building. Immediately, he saw someone hiding in the bushes. He kept an eye on the shadow, but kept stretching and continued to walk. The shadow continued to follow him with lots of rustling sound and heavy footsteps...He shook his head at the person's lousy skills of stalking. He walked a little faster and entered the woods to lose the shadow. He snuck up behind the shadow and saw a girl searching desperately for him. She picked up a communication lacrima after awhile,"I lost him… I'm sorry…"

An oddly familiar voice replied her, "YOU IDIOT! That man is a criminal! We cannot afford to let him go! We must find some reason to detain him."

Jellal frowned when he recognised the voice; He had heard the voice in the Magic council building before. He cursed softly; the magic council are now after him.

"Of course, when he makes a mistake, I'll capture him." The girl replied confidently.

"Any mistake is okay, now without the Fairy Tail's protection we can easily get him." The voice said cruelly, "He must pay for all the damaged he had cost to the magic council."

"What about the people's protection? They think that he is a hero or something…" The girl asked, hesitantly.

"We can always paint a bad picture."  
Jellal paled as he snuck off. This was getting dangerous; if he was to make a mistake, they would get him… he walked to the town as quickly as he can.

In the town, Jellal tried to blend into the crowd so as to not stand out, just in case the girl decides to search for him. As he was walking, a hand shot out from the dark alley and dragged him in. Before he could struggle, he was slammed hard into the wall, causing stars to appear. He blinked a few times before his eyes could focus.

"For a man that is free, you sure look like crap." A voice greeted him. His eyes widened when he saw Ultear standing in front of him. There was another little girl standing behind her.

"Ultear!" he whispered in disbelief.

"Look we do not have much time. You are currently being targeted by the Magic Council. They want you arrested no matter what." She whispered harshly.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked cautiously.

"As apology for everything…" Ultear replied with a bitter smile. "I'm the one that cause you to be in this state…"

Jellal smiled gently, "It is okay…"

"Enough of that. For now, you need to make yourself even more popular, your reputation must be at a level that even the magic council cannot touch you."

"What do I have to do?" Jellal asked.

"A guardian." The little girl replied confidently.

"A guardian of what?" Jellal raised a brow.

"I don't know…But if you do screw up…We will help you clean up your mess. So don't worry so much." Ultear smiled, "We'll be going now. Ah, and one last thing, go for longer quest, this way it would be harder for the Magic council to track you."

They walked off and disappeared into the crowd.

Jellal sighed and continue to make his way to the guild. He wanted to search for Erza before leaving for another job, but it seems like it was impossible. He head back to the guild as quickly as possible. When he entered into the guild, he saw Alzack kneeling down in front of Bisca in the middle of the guild, where everyone was watching.

"Bisca…All the incident that happened had made me realised that, life is precious…This is why I am proposing to you… I want to cherish you….I want to see you every single second of my life… So if you don't mind please be my wife." Alzack held a ring up as his face turned red.

Bisca accepted the ring and smiled as she knelt down and kissed him. Everyone in the guild cheered and they both turned red from embarrassment.

Jellal could not help but feel a tinge of jealousy. He was jealous that the two of them could find happiness while he was miserable and lonely.

He forced a smiled as he went forward to congratulate them, "I'm glad for you…However I don't think I would be able to make it for your wedding. I hope you'll understand…"

Alzack gave him a sad smile, "Of course I understand."

Jellal went to Macao and gave him a cheque that contained his reward.

"Are you leaving?" Macao asked.

"Yes… It seems like it…" Jellal replied, he went to the S class board and took another quest and said his good byes before leaving the guild once again.

A girl followed Jellal as he was walking out of the guild, "Target spotted." She smiled, "Jellal Fernandes, You will not escape the clutches of the Magic Council."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hi Everyone… Thank you for your kind reviews. I am trying to update faster because now is my holiday . **

**My school is spamming my email… Now I do not know which email is important and which is rubbish…**

**By the way, this story has the OC in it…I mean after all she is like stalking Jellal so she gotta be in it…**

**Ah… And I keep extending the storybecause of the OC… Curses… T_T**

* * *

X786

Azazel panted heavily as she followed the criminal down a forest. His movement was smooth and elegant as he travelled deeper into the forest. He stopped suddenly, shocking her as she quickly hide behind a tree and kept as still as possible. She cannot afford to be caught here, she needed him locked up in prison, only then she would get a promotion from the magic council.

She heard some growling sound and felt a chill down her back. She slowly turned and took a peek. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw monsters; gigantic monsters; scary, ugly looking monsters that looks like they could kill someone with a swipe of their fingers.

There was not one, not two, but ten of them surrounding the criminal by the name of Jellal Fernandes. She went back to her hiding place and started praying that somehow Jellal would beat them…Because if he loses…She would be next.

She soft heard a loud roar and knew the battle had started. A tree nearby her suddenly exploded and she gave a shriek and she started crawl away.

Of all jobs he could do, why did he have to pick the difficult one? Why an S class mission? She cursed Jellal as she rolled to another tree.

She took another short peek and saw Jellal glowing golden as he dance and flew around the monsters, attacking them with meteors blast and some other sorts of magic.

Azazel turned back to her hiding place only to come face to face with a monster; a gigantic monster; a scary, ugly looking monster that look like it could kill her with a swipe of its fingers. She paled as she saw the monster lifting up its ugly grey arm. The monster made a series of growl that sounded like it was laughing at her. She wanted to scream for help but her voice betrayed her at the last minute as she sank to the ground from fear. She closed her eyes, waiting for death to arrive. Warmth suddenly enveloped her as wind blew hard onto her face. It felt so…safe and heavenly…

She thought if this was death, then she should have died earlier to enjoy the sensation… She tried opening her eyes to see how death look like but the wind was too strong, she closed it back and snuggled closer to the warmth. Suddenly the wind stopped and she opened her eyes and stare straight into the face of the criminal…Jellal Fernandes...

She shook her head and blink again to make sure that her eyes were not playing tricks on her. Jellal was carrying her in bridal style and he was looking at her with a concern look.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, his eyes scanning all over her to check for any injuries.

She continued to stare at him blankly; shocked that she was saved by him. She could not understand how this man had managed to save her…She didn't remember screaming… In fact she was shadowing him…So how did he even know where she was or that she was in trouble?

He gently put her down onto a boulder and looked straight into her eyes, "Are you alright?"

She blinked a few times before giving him a nod.

He smiled, "That's good..."

She could not help but study his handsome features… she had never been so close to him before…Never been so close to feel the radiating heat from his body…Never been so close to see his beautiful greenish brown eyes that spoke of loneliness and sadness. She had never felt so drawn to a man before…She caught herself and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

He took a seat beside her, "We'll camp here tonight… Tomorrow I'll send you to a nearby town… It is too dangerous for you to keep spying on me…"

She shot out from all her thoughts and stared at him with caution, "What do you mean?"

He gave a small smile, "I knew you were following me since the day at Fairy Hill…You needed some evidence of me committing some sort of crime so that the magic council could throw me back in prison, am I right?"

Azazel backed away from him, "So what? Are you going to get rid of me? Are you going to kill me?"  
He chuckled, "Relax, if I wanted to kill you, those monsters would have done a fantastic job, don't you think?"

"I see…" She said as her body remain tensed and her gaze remains suspicious. Every movement he makes would cause her to further tense up her body.

Jellal sighed after awhile and got up to walk to the woods. She grabbed his coat out of instincts, fearing that he would abandon her in the middle of nowhere.

"Relax; I'm just getting some firewood." Jellal smiled kindly at her, causing her heart to skip a beat.

She gave a small nod and let him go. When he was well away, she sighed and whispered to herself, "What do I do now?"

Jellal moved into the woods and picked up some twigs and fallen branches He turned back and saw her curling up in one corner. He sighed; he wanted to avoid this girl at all cost because seeing her brings back fresh memories.

The God's must be playing a cruel trick on him…because the girl has scarlet hair, just like Erza…

The next day, Jellal brought the girl to a nearby town.

"This place has a train that comes every morning at 7am, so you might have to stay here till tomorrow." Jellal instructed her with a kind smile as he walked her through the quaint town, "So you would have to find inn to stay for tonight."

"How did you know so much about this town?" She asked.

"I came here in the previous mission to take a break." Jellal replied matter-of-factly, "Here is an inn that you can stay for the night… If you need some money, I could pass you some."

He gestured her to a building.

"Azazel, just to let you know, my name is Azazel." She introduced herself with a confident smile.

Jellal gave her a puzzled look, "For what reason do you have in giving me your name."

"Because it is unfair for me to know your name, and you don't know mine." Azazel gave a childish grin.

Jellal chuckled, "Alright Azazel, I'll remember you. Now I got to go and complete my quest."

Her heart gave a loud thump at his face; he looked too innocent to be a criminal… There was simply no way he could ever be a criminal. The magic council must have made a mistake.

She shook her head hard to erase the thought. Never judge a book by its cover! She must never judge a book by its cover, even if the man is as handsome as an angel. She cannot let the man manipulate her, if not she would never get her job done. No she MUST send him back to jail where he belongs!

She hardened her heart and followed behind Jellal when he started to leave. He stopped and looked at her, "Why are you still following me?"

"I change my mind." She replied coolly.

He raised a brow at her words, "Did you think of the consequences? The journey ahead may be even tougher than what you had faced…"

"Then I'll grow stronger to stay alive. I intend to see you back in jail, and I would not allow this obstacle to stop me." She spat out. Her outburst shocked Jellal but soon sorrow graced his face and he looked away.

"Do what you want…" Jellal said softly and walked away.

Azazel blinked a few times to process his words; she thought that she would have to use threats from the Magic Council to get him to agree in letting her come along with him. But instead he agreed with such a sad look on his face… It made her feel guilty somehow… But she knew this was all worth it, she would soon see his true colours and would no longer feel so affected by him. Yes, she will definitely throw him in jail and be promoted. She would not gain any nice and fluffy feeling like a maiden in love. No she would not fall for it!

* * *

X787

It was a horrible mistake. She should never have followed Jellal…She stared at his naked body in the moonlight when he stepped into the lake. Her heart pounded loudly and rapidly at the scene before her. Her face turning bright red, her fingers were shaking. She knows that she should stop staring but her eyes felt like it had been glued to his body…

She was supposed to find evidence to throw him into jail, not become some sort of pervert! But his body was really perfect… Sculpted to perfection…

She shook her head hard and forced herself to walk away. She had been following Jellal for half a year… but he had shown nothing but kindness. He fought with both elegance and beauty… His body was warm and hard; extremely comfortable when he had to carry her to save her… He was her dream man…

She shook her head again and continued to head back to the campsite. Damn Jellal and his kindness, can't he just act like how a typical criminal should act? She cursed as she took a seat near the fire that he had set up. She took out the communication lacrima and stared at it, she had been giving the same report for the past few months… Reports on how there was no evidence or criminal act done by Jellal…

She leaned back to the floor…Even if there was some sort of evidence that she could use against him… can she bring him to jail? She sighed…damn Jellal for making her fall in love…

Jellal sighed as he splashed water all over his body, "Ultear, it is safe now."

Ultear and Meredy appeared from the forest.

"You sure had it tough…having to strip to scare her away." Meredy giggled.

Jellal ignored her comment and asked "How was the damage?"

"I had fixed the whole place… Thank God the monster knocked he girl out so she could not see you using black magic." Ultear sighed.

Jellal nodded.

"Though it would be wise for you to not use black magic anymore… it would attract the Magic council and bring danger, not only to you but to all of Fairy Tail." Ultear advised gently.

"I know…It was out of desperation… The monster was about to kill her…" Jellal frowned as he looked at his palm with the Fairy Tail tattoo on it.

"The red head?" Meredy asked, "She is from the Magic Council, it would be better to get rid of her."

Ultear shot a look at Meredy to shut her up.

Jellal looked away from them and whispered, "I'm depending on you…"

Ultear nodded and walked back into the dark woods together with Meredy…

Jellal sighed as he sank in deeper in to the water… Erza…Scarlet… He missed her so much that his heart felt like it was going to break.

He was desperately trying to grab anything that would help him cure his pain… And killing Azazel would definitely not cure his pain…Instead it would double it, because she reminded him so much of Erza…

Somewhere in Magnolia…

Fairy Tail was busy preparing Alzack's and Bisca's wedding, they had postponed it so that Jellal would have a higher chance to attend the wedding… Everyone in the guild was decorating the guild for the soon to be married couple.

A petite girl entered into Fairy Tail silently, her face was covered by her hoodie causing everyone to stop and stare at her. She stopped when she was directly in the middle of the small guild.

"Erm… Miss… What are you here for?" Macao asked with a smile on his face.

"Jellal Fernandes, is he here?"

* * *

**Yippie that is another chapter done…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hi everyone... I'm really sorry for the Super late update…I've been having severe writer's block the moment I started typing this chapter… I have the idea but no words were forming…It was hell… Thank God I have a suder duper good friend that helped me (Tks Amu-chi), If not this chapter would take even longer.**

**AND I finally figured out the genre for this story (How lame is that?) It is going to be Hurt/ Comfort and Angst. **

**So for those people that hoped that Erza would appear soon… Well…Sorry Nope… Because my title has stated 7 years of Hell so Jellal and the Fairytail have to suffer for 7 years…**

* * *

X787

"_Over here! Hurry!" A boy with short blond hair called out to her._

_Azazel stared at him before sighing. Great. Instead of a good night's sleep, she found herself in another one of her unpleasant past memories when she was a slave. _

"_Don't talk so loud!" Another boy shouted._

"_You are the loud one!" A small girl said simply._

_The boy bowed and gave a cheeky smile, "Hoho! Sorry!"_

_Azazel saw a larger boy motioning her to a small hole, "Hurry up or we will be found by those guys…"_

_She wanted to smile but instead she found herself shivering and shaking, "Um, Um…. If they find us, I...I know how they would treat kids who get found…"_

_The chains bounding her started to rattle due to her shivering. She rolled her eyes from her pathetic behaviour._

"_It's okay, don't be afraid." A comforting voice said as she turned around, her eyes widened in shock._

"_Jellal…" She whispered, as her eyes inspected on the small boy before her, his eyes were bright and hopeful even though his body was thin and malnourished. She was confused. Did she met in the past?_

"_We almost have our freedom and future and dreams." He said kindly, his eyes gleamed with happiness._

"_Let's go."_

_She felt herself smile as she nodded. And the tower started shaking… She panicked; this had never happened before…The tower never shook…_

"_Azazel…Aza…Wa…Azazel"A soft voice called out. "Azazel!"_

Her eyes shot open and she saw Jellal holding her by her shoulders and shaking her gently. She breathes a sigh of relief and got up slowly.

"Are you alright?" Jellal asked.

She nodded, "Just having some dreams of the past, that's all…"

Jellal passed her a cup of water, "Drink up, after this we are heading back home."

Azazel forced a smile; as she looked down to see the communication lacrima in her coat pocket. She had stopped contacting the Magic Council for weeks now. She had found herself unable to pin any crime on such a hurt and broken man. She took a sip as she stole glances at Jellal. Yes… a broken man desperately trying to look whole, and one woman was all it took to break him…That fact made her a little angry…and jealous of the person named Erza.

* * *

Back in Magnolia…

Alzack and Bisca were walking out of a church building. Everyone around them was cheering and waving embarrassing flags with the couple's face on it and a big 'Congratulations for your Wedding!'banner was hung all over the place. Alzack laughed shyly, while Bisca beamed as bright as the sun.

"It is a pity that Jellal is not here to join in the fun…" Nab sighed.

"Indeed…" Macao gave a sad smile, "But I think it is better that way…seeing other people getting to be with their beloved one, while he…"

A cheer rang out when Bisca and Alzack kissed. Nab and Macao looked at the happy couple.

"At least I'm glad that one of us is happy…" Nab smiled, "So let stop moping here and join the fun."

Macao gave a genuine smile, "Yeah… Let's enjoy ourselves."

* * *

"Jellal…Now that we have arrived to Magnolia…" Azazel called out, "I'm leaving to report to the Magic Council…"

"I thought you were going to stick to me like glue so that you could throw me to jail?" Jellal smiled playfully.

Azazel turned bright red, "I AM going to stick to you like super glue but that would be AFTER I report to the magic council!"

She huffed before stomping childishly off to the Magic Council.

Jellal gave a soft chuckle and walked back to the guild. He was immediately greeted by the strong smell of alcohol and sweat as he entered into the guild. Everyone was sleeping on the floor, except for Macao who was still sober and awake.

"Ah, Jellal, You are back! As you can see, you've just miss the party." Macao got up from his seat and yawn as he walked towards him.

Jellal smiled back and was about to give a reply when the door flew opened. A cloaked figure stood at the entrance. Both Jellal and Macao immediately turned their attention to the figure.

"Ah…You are that person who was always looking for Jellal..." Macao started speaking but stopped suddenly as the figure suddenly glared and marched towards them. Being experienced in fights and battles, Macao had no trouble detecting the sudden bloodlust that filled the room.

"Jellal Fernades…You are finally back." The figure whispered. She then flew forward and attacked Jellal, smacking him directly at the jaw. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Macao shouted. Some of the people in the guild stirred awake as they heard the commotion.

"Millianna…" Jellal whispered as he got up while rubbing his jaw. The figure pushed her hoodie down to reveal a girl with cat like appearance, her two ponytails swayed with her movements.

"Wha…What happened?" Droy asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Die, just like how you killed Simon" Millanna hissed as she raised her fist and aimed it at Jellal. He saw the hatred and sadness in her eyes…and he knew he deserved it all. He should die…if Millianna would be happy with his death…then he did not mind dying. He owed them that much after all. He closed his eyes and waited for impact.

"_I won't allow it! I won't allow you to die like this! You must remember everything! Don't think you can be at ease without knowing anything! Don't expect to be forgiven by people who've you hurt! LIVE AND STRUGGLE!"_

Jellal stopped the blow, Erza's words ringing loudly in his head.

"Milliana…" He whispered as he grabbed her hands to restrict her movements.

"Damn you! Why won't you just disappear?! If only you never existed! We would never have wasted 8 years of our lives working for you! Simon would never had died! "Milliana spat out.

"I understand…But I-I can't die yet…" Jellal replied softly, "I will pay for my sins…But not through death…"

"Excuses!" She shouted and struggled harder. After many unsuccessful struggles, she head butted him instead, making him loosen his grip on her. She swiftly attacked him again but Jellal blocked her easily.

"You can't defeat me this way…"

Milliana hissed in frustration. But she seems to believe him as she jumped away…away from Jellal's reach.

Jellal looked at her tenderly, "If you want to defeat me…You have to get stronger than what you are now."

She glared him, "Indeed…I cannot kill you now…I'm still too weak…But one day I'll kill you and take revenge for Simon!"

She took out a knife and hack off her ponytails, "This is my proof! I am no longer the weak little naïve Millianna you used to know! I swear will make you pay for your sins."

Then she ran off, leaving Jellal standing alone in the middle of the guild. He could only gazed down dazedly as memories of his past sins came crashing into his head, reminding him that his hands were stained with innocent blood, that he did not deserved to be happy… Maybe that was why Erza was taken from him, because he was a sinful man and this was God's punishment.

The rest of the guild had gotten up to see what had happened, but none dared to approach him for he looked so hurt that it seems that a single word would break him to a thousand pieces.

* * *

Milliana hated herself. If she was stronger; she would never had to retreat. She would be slicing open Jellal's throat and be laughing in joy as blood gushed out from him. That man was the evil reincarnate and he should burn in the depths of hell. He did not deserve any mercy. Yet, just a while ago, she had looked into his eyes and actually felt bad for a single second. Could she actually...pity him? She cursed herself for having such stupid thoughts. She shook her head to banish the thought when she suddenly collided into someone, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Itai…." She groaned.

"Are you alright?" A gentle but firm voice asked her. She looked up and saw a beautiful lady with long straight, dark brown hair and piercing black eyes. A katana was hanging by her side loosely and a cute ribbon was tied at the top of her hair.

Milliana nodded.

The lady smiled and offered her hand to her, "Come let me help you up."

* * *

Azazel took a deep breath before she walked into the Council's office. Her fist was clenched.

"Azazel! You finally came back." A voice called out to her from the shadows.

She gulped, "Yes…I have returned."

"Tell me what had you found out about Jellal? Any crimes he had committed? Small ones are fine too!" He asked, glee was laced in every single word.

Azazel winced. _This was so not going to be easy..._she thought resignedly.

"No...There is nothing I have found that can be used against him. But I did find out that…" She took a deep breath and prepared for the worst, "Jellal Fernandes is a good and strong man, worthy of his current reputation of being the 'Guardian of the People'." Azazel declared as she watched the man's face turned red with fury.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hi everyone, Sorry for the super late update again…I'm still suffering from a writer's block so no matter how long I stare at the screen…It still won't fill up with words. For those people who are wondering who Azazel is… well you would figure it out sooner or later… **

**And thank you for your continuous support for the story…**

**Special Thanks to Amu Chi who is so far away yet still helping me to check my work.**

* * *

X787

The slapped was inevitable…she was prepared for the worst since the moment she decided to defend Jellal…Actually a slap was the best-case scenario. Getting killed or jailed was the worst case.

She sighed as she opened the fridge. She grabbed a couple of ice to put it in a bag, only to realize that the ices were all crushed to powder when she grabbed them. She frowned and looked at her hands intently, since when was she capable of doing that? Strange…was it because of the weird feeling in her chest?

She looked at her hands again, and the memories at the Magic Council came flooding back…

"_I knew it! I knew you would be useless! I told them that but they would not listen! They kept saying that a woman that looks like his dead lover would weaken his defense! What a stupid idea!" The man shouted to the room, as he walked around flailing his hands._

_Azazel narrowed her eyes in anger, what dead lover? She is Azazel, not anyone else!_

_The man suddenly turned to her, his index finger pointing dangerously close to her eyes, "You think that Jellal is a good man? Is it because he was nice to you? He is using you as a bloody substitute for his dead lover, you stupid girl! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" At his last outburst he gave her a firm smack across her cheeks. Her cheeks redden almost immediately. _

"_GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I will handle Jellal myself!" The man screamed like a mad man, as the guards came to drag her out of the building._

Azazel snorted at the memory as she rubbed ice over her swollen cheeks. The Magic Council, the bunch of old fogeys, holding a grudge over an innocent man. How childish! There was no way Jellal would be using her as a substitute! She is Azazel, Erza is Erza…There is no way Jellal was using her as a substitute…No way at all…The magic council was only trying to make her hate Jellal…The bunch of idiots should just rot in hell!

In her anger, she rubbed the ice harder into her cheek and flinched at the sudden pain. She pulled the bag of ice away from her and glared at it before flinging the poor bag across the room.

She huffed out before forcing herself to lie on the bed to sleep, thinking that she would feel much better after sleeping.

_Her eyes closed and soon a familiar place materialized in front of her. Her beautiful hometown…_

_She moved a few steps and she felt herself shrinking to a little girl size, her parents appeared before her, holding her hands firmly. Oh how she missed them…She tightened her hold on her parents' hand and was about to relax and enjoy herself till she saw the expression on her parents face._

_A screeching sound was heard in a distance. She froze and slowly looked behind her. A gigantic monster was heading toward her hometown._

"_No…no…no…" She whispered to herself, "No… please…Not this memory…"_

"_DELIORA! DELIORA IS HERE!" Someone shouted out. Everyone was in a state of chaos as they all ran for their lives. The monster screech again and magic started forming from its mouth._

_She felt her mother tugging her hand violently, "Azazel! We got to go now!"_

_The floor started shaking violently as a blast of magic destroyed half the town. Dead bodies littered all over the floor as the monster started smashing through the town. She chocked back a cry. Why? Why is it this painful memory?_

_She always hated this…She could never understand how could this monster destroy a town that took centuries to build into ashes in just a few hours? _

_Tears started flowing, even though she tried so hard to control her tears because she knew her tears would get her father killed. But it refused to stop flowing. Soon, it blocked her vision, causing her to trip over the rubbles. Her mother stoops down to carry her up, but it was too late. Deliora has spotted them. Her father cursed and ran towards the monster to lure it away._

_Azazel screamed for her father to come back but he ignored her cries. Her mother turned away and never stopped running._

"_Azazel…Everything is going to be okay…" Her mother chanted to her as her tears fell freely from her face. Azazel hugged her mother tighter when she heard Deliora was moving again. She knew her father was already dead. She closed her eyes, trying to use all her might to force Deliora out from her dreams but when she opened them, Deliora was just behind them…And everything went black…_

Azazel shot up from the bed with tears streaming down her face. She wiped them off quickly and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"It is okay…it's over now…" She chanted, "Everything is going to be okay…"

When her tears finally stopped flowing and her heart has calmed down, the sun has already risen. She allowed herself a small smile of gratitude. At least now she can go back to Jellal's side.

* * *

Jellal never knew that raising his reputation to save his own skin would bring the downfall of another…If he knew about it; he would rather let the Magic Council destroy him instead. He closed his eyes in guilt as he hid deeper into the alley.

"IT IS FAIRY TAIL, STOP CALLING IT SOME OTHER NAMES!" Romeo shouted as he ran forward to punch a group of boys.

"What Fairy Tail? The only strong mage in it is Jellal! Without Jellal, you fairies would be nothing!" One boy spat out as his group scattered to dodge the punch.

"SHUT UP!" Romeo screamed as he tried to hit the boys.

"Look at you! You call yourself a Fairy Tail mage yet you have no power? Is Fairy Tail so pathetic now that they need to recruit humans?" Another boy sneered.

"Jellal is the only one that we recognized so you can tell your fairy friends to change their names to Jellal's Guild or something." Another one shouted.

Jellal had heard enough, he walked swiftly out of the alley and took hold of a shocked Romeo's arm. The boys fell silent as they stare at him in awe. Jellal immediately started dragging him away.

From a distance he could hear one boy exclaiming, "DID YOU SEE HIM? HE LOOKS SO MUCH COOLER THAN ALL THE SABERTOOTH MAGES!"

When Romeo recovered from his shock, he shook Jellal off.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"I'm sorry…I seemed to have caused some problems for Fairy Tail…" Jellal apologized sincerely.

Romeo eyes soften. "It is not your fault…they started comparing mages since the Kingdom started this games for the Guilds. The people are going crazy as to which guild has the strongest mage…"

"I see… Then who are these Sabertooth mages?" Jellal asked.

Romeo snorted, "One of the many new guilds that the Council suddenly approved."

"I see…"

They continued walking in silence towards the guild.

Suddenly, Romeo stopped walking. "Jellal…I want to learn magic…" he said hesitantly.

Jellal stopped walking and turned to face him, "What type of magic?"

Romeo eyes widened in shock, he had told his father and the rest of the guild that he wanted to learn magic but they always asked him a bunch of useless question such as why does he wanted to do that and that he should take his time to learn and not force himself…Totally useless advices that would not help him learn anything.

"I-I…I want…Fire magic…Like…Natsu's." Romeo stuttered still shocked over Jellal's straightforward question.

"I'll do my best to find someone to teach you fire magic." Jellal replied him matter-of-factly.

Romeo could feel his face blushed at Jellal's kindness. When Jellal reputation had overshadowed Fairy Tail, he had seriously started hating him, feeling that Jellal had further destroyed his home.

Jellal patted his head and continued walking, his footsteps lost its elegance, as it became slow and hesitant.

Romeo noticed, he was no longer heading towards the guild.

Uneasiness crept to him. "Wait Jellal, Aren't we going back to the guild?" Romeo asked quickly.

Jellal stopped for a second, before turning to give him a small forlorn smile. He then continued to walk away. Romeo wanted to run after him but something stopped him. He just stood there; staring at Jellal's figure as it slowly disappeared.

It was evening when Jellal came back to the guild. Everyone greeted him warmly. Romeo frowned when he saw the expression on Jellal's face; it was a face that shows determination and sadness, almost as if he had finally decided on something difficult and unpleasant.

Jellal looked around and took a deep breath as he walked towards Macao.

"Macao…" Jellal said softly. Macao immediately stiffened when he saw the agony reflected in Jellal's eyes.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly.

Jellal clenched his fist, "No. I'm…I'm…I'm quitting the guild."

There was silence in the guild before shouts of protest begin.

Macao ignored the protest as he stared intently at Jellal , "Are you absolutely sure?"

Jellal nodded, "This decision is the best for the guild…"

"We can fight this together. You don't have to leave…" Macao gripped Jellal shoulders.

Jellal closed his eyes as if he was in physical pain; Erza's distorted voice was whispering his head...

_Jellal, while I'm gone, please take care of the guild for me…_

He shook his head. "Macao…This is not going to work…the guild has shrunk to one third of its original size."

"No they just-"

Jellal cut in, "People think that Fairy Tail is dependent on me. They think that I am the reason that Fairy Tail is still standing. So I got to go before I destroy Fairy Tail. "

The whole guild was silent as the waited for Macao to say something.

Macao looked around at the guild members before giving a pained and long sighed, "Then I must tell you the three rules for leaving Fairy Tail. One, you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to other for others as long as you live…Two, you must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gains…And Three…though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you…"

Jellal forced a smile as he bowed, "Thank you…for taking care of me all this time..." he whispered quietly. He then walked out of the guild without taking a second glance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hi guys…Sorry for the long wait… I wanted to update faster but the writer's block is really killing me…**

**After reading some of your comments I realise that some of you are rather pissed off with Azazel…And I am really glad cause I'm pissed off with her too . **

**This chapter would give you guys a very HEAVY Heavy HEAVY hint on what she might be… She is important in my story, trust me…**

**Currently, I am still wondering about this story ending…There are currently two endings I am struggling to pick …The sad ending or the happier ending…ah…. I really don't know what to do… (T_T)**

**Ah…Warning: If you did not read Erza Desire…Well you will be having birds all over your head….**

* * *

X787

"You're crazy." Ultear gave an exasperated sigh, "You have finally found a place you can call home. Why would you quit it to make another guild! WHY?!"

"For Fairy Tail sake…For Erza's sake." Jellal replied softly.

"Erza would not have wanted you to make this decision! She would not have wanted you to-"

"She is not here now!" Jellal snapped bitterly, "She is no longer here…"

"Are you thinking that she is really gone? That she is dead?"

Jellal kept silent as he looked away in pain.

"Jellal…" Ultear moved closer to him, trying to console him, only to remember that she was the one who had destroyed his life.

He closed his eyes and turned away, "Ultear…It has been more than 3 years…I'm in pain every time I see the Fairy Tail… I owe them too great a debt…My sins had caught up to me and Fairy Tail is now paying for it…My sins have taken away their members…Have taken away Erza…I cannot allow that…I cannot let the rest of them to be destroyed by my retribution..." He cupped his head between his hands and tears fell to the floor, "I'm destroying them…I'm destroying their home…I'm destroying everything Erza love."

Ultear swallowed thickly as she stood there and watch the man break down to pieces …No, his sins did not catch up to him…Hers did.

* * *

_Azazel blinked twice at the scene in front of her, it seems like she is in a kitchen and…_

_Azazel froze as she saw Jellal standing in front of her, laughing as he threw some sort of frosting on her face._

"_Why you little!" She heard herself say as she smashed it back on his mouth._

_Azazel eyes widened in shocked as she saw him trying to attack her again but she got hold of his wrist and somehow started wrestling with him till he fell. He groaned softly. Azazel started panicking as she started stroking his head checking for any injuries._

"_Are you okay?" She asked._

_Azazel felt her heart starting to beat faster and faster as she fastens her eyes on his lips…_

"_**That is when I kissed him…" **_

_She heard a voice whispering to her as her body leaned forward to kiss Jellal_

"Miss, are you boarding the train or not? The train is about to leave soon." The conductor asked her, shattering the image in her head.

"Ah…Yes…" She replied shyly as she quickly got onto the train. She took a seat and was about to relax herself when the train started moving. She immediately started feeling nauseous and the breakfast she took in the morning felt like it was going to spill out from her mouth anytime soon. Her face started turning green and her body felt heavy and weak. A red headed lady, cladded with armour appear before her eyes.

The lady sighed as she pat the seat beside her "There's no other way. Come sit next to me."

Azazel groaned as she found her body moving towards the armour clad lady.

Suddenly the lady punched her in the stomach so hard that she blacked out.

"Miss, are you okay?" The conductor asked as her body fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"**Aye, this happens all the time"**

Her eyes widened as she tries to clear the voice in her head by shaking it, only to feel like puking even more. She looked around weakly as she tries to search for the lady that punched her…but there was no one.

"Damn it…" She cursed.

"Miss, we are at Magnolia station, do you need help getting down?"

She wobbled as she got up, the conductor immediately help to steady and helped her to get out of the train. The moment she hit the solid ground she immediately felt better.

"Thanks!" She gave a bright smile to the conductor; he nodded shyly and went back into the train.

"Did you hear? Jellal is setting up a new guild!"

She immediately turned around at the sound of his name and saw a group of boys talking to each other near a pillar.

"Yea, I heard of it. It is about time Jellal leave that lousy guild."

Without knowing why, Azazel felt a tinge of anger. She frowned, why would she get angry over a guild that she never met or cared…

She straightened up and walked out of the train station, going where her legs wanted to bring her.

"So Jellal has left Fairy Tail…"She whispered to herself. Her heart felt heavy at the news. She did not know why, but she is quite mad to find out Jellal had left Fairy Tail. She shook her head and sighed. Recently eighty per cent of her are all related to him. She begun to worry about him again. Where is Jellal now? How is he? Is he still depressed over Erza? Is he Eating-

"Azazel…What are you doing here?" A tired but familiar voice called out to her.

She looked up and saw the man that she was worrying about standing in front of her. He looked so pale and weak.

"**Jellal…" A voice whispered. **

Her body started to move on its own and she went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Jellal, I miss you…" She heard herself whispered. She felt him stiffened up and she forced herself to let go of him, wondering what in the world made her do such a thing…she already knew that Jellal's heart has only one space for one girl…and she know that girl is not her…

She looked around to try and clear the awkward air around them only to notice that she was in a gigantic room full of armours and weapons.

She blinked twice before seeing the room starting to shrink to a smaller room and she found herself sitting on a bed, she suddenly wanted to cry but she had no idea why. An old lady walked in. She sat on beside her and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll become a fine young lady in the future. A beautiful woman fit for jewels." The old lady said, "When you grow up, I'll give you my jewels. They're real jewels, and I'll give them all to you."

"Azazel?" Jellal called out, shocking her out from her day dream. She shook her head to clear the images again.

"Ah…Erm…I heard that you had created a new guild?" She asked as she looked anywhere but him.

"Ah…yes…"

"So…what are you going to call it?"

He kept silent for a while before replying "I'm not really sure…I'll think of it when the time comes…"

"I see…I'm sure the Magic Council would allow… or should I say, they have no choice but to allow since they recently allow a dark guild to become an official guild." She chuckled.

"Really? What is their name?"

"Raven Tail." She replied as she walked around the room.

Flashes of the red headed girl cleaning her armour, reading books while nose bleeding, crying as she ate a strawberry cake…

She clutched her head.

Jellal looked at her with concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Just a little headache, that's all…" She replied as she took one last look around the room, ignoring the red headed lady standing there looking at her.

* * *

X788

Ever since the guild was approved, Jellal worked extra hard. He recruited mages all by himself, be it exiles from guilds or ex members of dark guild. He accepts them all and they were surprisingly loyal to him.

Azazel sighed as she replaced the warm towel to a cooler one.

Not only that, he defies the rules of a guild master and continues to do jobs and sent the money to Fairy Tail.

She wiped the sweat off his brows.

He had to handle all the paperwork that the Magic council sent to him…he did so much till he collapsed…

She looked at him lying on the bed, his brow was furrowed in as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

"How is Jellal?"

Azazel looked up and saw Ikaruga in her white kimono, she was holding a Katana in her hands and a large scar could be seen from chest till it disappears in to her kimono.

Azazel replied "He could be better."

"Oh my…As a master…He should not fall that easily…" Ikaruga said as she walked a little closer.

"Ikaruga...Why did you join this guild?" Azazel asked.

The lady gave a small smile, "Why because this is the only guild left that would accept me."

Azazel looked away and continued to take care of Jellal.

"_You understand now, yes? No matter what armour you might wear. It cannot stand up to my blade." Ikaruga sighed and she sheaths her blade, a smile formed on her face. "Surrender."_

She sighed as another image appears in her head. She had long learned to ignore those passing images.

"I shall be taking my leave. My group is waiting for me." Ikaruga said as she left the room.

"Jellal…" She whispered, "What is going on with me?"

She closed her eyes, only to be forced to see another image…

_Jellal lying on the floor, his whole body was covered in grime and his hair was hard from sweat, dirt and grime. His pant was torn and tattered. She went closer to him to inspect his wounds, only to find newly made wounds on his face and body. Her blood boiled at the sight. He moaned and shifted his position, "Erza…" _

She opened her eyes in shocked, a small and petite girl stood in front of her, "Hello there, my name is Mavis, Mavis Vermillion…"

* * *

**Did you guys get what Azazel is now? **


End file.
